Retro-Active: Devil's Checkmate
by IzBrujIN
Summary: Meridian has taken a new apprentice in the world of Fragment, follow her and her friend's adventures as they try to stop the Church of Plague from killing everyone on Fragment. First time every writing a story, so don't go to hard on me R&R please


_Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction/ story that Ive written and published, so please don't go TO hard on me. For a VERY long time, Ive had this story in my head. And for awhile now, and i think its finally time to start actually writing it_

_All characters belong to me, they are MY OCs_

_AND PLEASE NOTE, THIS IS SET IN A STEAMPUNK TYPE OF WORLD_

_however i did take ideas of clothes off places that Ive seen and completely combined them to make something that in my opinion looks nice. So if you think something seems a bit to familiar, its my bad, i did not mean to copy intentionally_

_BUT there is one weapon that i did mention in this story, that i snagged from someone, complete credit goes to calebcleveland from Deviantart, he owns the design of the drawing completely and i take no credit what so ever for it, but i myself wrote how it works, the weapon is from his "Tools of the Trade" picture_

_so please __**R&R, **__anyway enough rambling :P_

_Italics = Thoughts_

_"Quotation Marks" = Talking_

**"Madness is rare in individuals - but in groups, parties, nations, and ages it is the rule." - Friedrich Nietzsche**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of the Devil's Pawn**

Meridian D. Lust sat up on the cushion couch in the small loft in her home. looking around she ignored the chills and whispers of the cold night's gentle breeze. It entered through the old open window in the far corner of the room.

"Damn, again?"

she moaned. reluctantly getting out of bed, she clambered toward the window, silently shutting it closed. She looked toward her clock sitting on the table, it read 6:47 AM. "Just my fucking luck, early in the morning to.' she grumbled. _Well could be worse i suppose, i could be getting shot right now. _She reasoned in her head. Scratching the White mane on her head, she went to go get dressed for a morning run. After taking a shower and dressing, she looked in the old shattered mirror sitting on the inside of her closet door. _I suppose this works, its not like anyone is GOING to see me anyway. _Looking at her outfit.

She was wearing a Small tank top short enough to show her toned stomach, and tight enough to give her D cup breasts the curves that most men and girls believed to only be in legends. A pair of small running shorts showing off her pale toned legs, and a pair of old seekers. Now normally she would be against the idea of dressing so slooty, being used to more elegant but 'on the town' type of clothes. However she would make an exception this time because no one was normally out at this time to see her, everyone would be asleep.

Meridian herself was a VERY attractive woman, only being of 25 years of age, she was not even near her prime, yet she had the body of a super model. She had beautiful snow white hair tied into a elegant ponytail with her bangs showing, she was 6"7, and was very nicely built in every way. Most men, even women envied her body, or lusted for it. This being the case, she used this when in battle, making it VERY effective against someone who was weak minded and showed hesitation.

Closing the closet door, she walked to the left of the couch she slept on last night, and pulled a hidden level near the floor. The wall next to her flipped, showing a very large variety of guns and gadgets. Pulling out two 16938 Long Barrel Magnum Pistols decorated with onyx and silver plating, she loaded 8 Plasma Rounds in each weapon. She Frowned. "Another clip should suffice." After loading her pistols affectionately named 'Grim' and 'Reaper, the onyx revolver having a Skull with red eyes decal on it being Grim, and the Silver one having a scythe covered in chains decal on the other being Reaper, she holstered them in her arm holsters, and turned to face her favorite toy in her collection of destruction.

The M2045 .300 Magnum Rifle, or 'First Strike' according to its beloved owner. A wild contraption built by Meridian herself from scrap and spare parts. A massive weapon, a full meter and a half long, four barrels stacked on top of each other containing four types of rounds for four types of situations. Rifle Rounds for long range, Buckshot rounds for close range, Heavy Magnum Rounds for mid range, and a High Impact Acid Fragmentation Grenade for melting enemy cover, and for making them squirm much to the user's enjoyment. A suitable weapon for a dangerous Vixen.

Putting the hulking weapon in her back holster, she walked to the door and reached for the doorknob...

'tink'

_What the hell... tinking?_

She paused for a moment.

'tink'

_THERE IT IS AGAIN...someones out there_

Readying her foot, she kicked open the door, feeling a thud when it opened. looking behind the door, she was welcomed to the site of her former partner Victor E. Hawkeye. She sighed, _Pervert never learns when to quit huh. _As a fellow director, he supposed to take things seriously.

In the World they new as 'Fragment' Bandits, Gunslingers, Murders, Mercenarys, anything one can think of, lives on land (Frankly 2/3s of the world). While everyone who believes in order, acceptance, and peace lives out at sea with the Grand Royal Navy, on ships or floating cites. Meridian and Victor were both 'Directors' of cities known as 'Zones'. Directors are thought of as leaders, or mayors in a sense They practically run the city they are given to govern. Each Director is chosen by the title they own, each Director's title Represents a skill that they have that they are the best at. Each title starting with:

THE BEST _ IN THE WOLD

Meridian herself has 2 known titles, a feat most people can't even imagine. She holds the title of THE BEST MARKSWOMAN IN THE WORLD, and the title of THE FASTEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. Because of this, she was entitled to protect and govern the City of Ashes, where beforehand had a very odd reputation of having corpses being piled outside the city gate. Meridian simply thinking that the stench alone would kill her, fixed this problem, and many others (simply because they annoyed her).

Victor sat up from his spot on the ground in front of a VERY disappointed Meridian. "Hay D, Sup?" He said Nervously in his deep voiced English accent. "The bloody sky" she replied. She pinched the bridge of her nose and held out her hand to her former partner. "For a Director, called 'The Greatest Swordsmen in the World' you definitely don't act like one. Grasping her hand and hoisting himself up, he scoffed. "What, me? Naaaa i live up to the standard perfectly." He stated with a smile. "So Ive seen." She replied sarcastically. He scratched his head nervously, "Yea well i came up to talk to you, so i looked though the crack in your door to see if you were here, and well yea...i got detracted by the outfit." He said drooling. "When did you look?" she said while shadow covered her eyes. "Right when you put your bra on, don't worry i was like 2 seconds late of seeing anything. my rotten luck." He pouted. "Anyway i got 2 favors to ask of you..." She scowled, "No I'm not 'Doing it' with you." She snarled. "Well there goes the first one" "OUT WITH IT" she growled."ok ok" raising his hands in defensively. "I got someone i want you to meet, found them outside the Ragnarok Gate" he said tipping his hat. She smirked at his frequent nervous habit. Now actually looking at him, she noticed that his gear was different then normal, his basic armor was swapped out for black slacks, a tail-coat vest, and a old cowboy duster. His hat was his same old Al 'Capone wide brim hat. However it had five bottles of fluid next to his normal ace of spades playing card strapped to the left side of his hat. _How suspicious... _Meridian thought. "You there D?" Victor commanded while snapping his fingers. "Stop its infuriating" she snapped. Putting his hands back up defensively, he quickly stated, "Sorry Sorry, you just went brain dead on me for a minute there."

"I was simply thinking about some things." she non-nonchalantly stated while shrugging. "Well come on, she really wants to meet the world's greatest markswoman." "I'm flattered" she murmured quietly. _Welp there goes my morning run, whatever. _She went back inside her house to get formally dressed. Closing the door and waiting for a few seconds, she stuck her finger into the key hole. "OW, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MATE." Satisfied, she smirked and went to go get dressed. After a few minutes of victor tending to his eye (furiously rubbing it hoping the pain would die down), Meridian came out ready to meet this 'person of interest'. She decided at the last minute to dress in her normal battle gear outfit, a blood red blouse connected to a frill ankle length skirt with a slit on the side, showing off her red and white stripped leggings, heels, iron knuckle gloves, extra ammo pouches, and thermal goggles. Just incase this person was a bit on the challenging side. Like most other people who wanted an audience with her, they tried to blow her brains all over the pavement. As a Director, she controls the city of Ashes, however the unspoken rule of Fragment, was that if you manage to kill the current Director, you get their stuff, title, and complete control over the city to do as you please. Many greed hungry fools try to exploit this rule against Meridian, of course none of them have succeeded in their pointless quest. even if they managed to get point blank range, her inhuman dodging would be more then enough to keep her unscathed. But if there was somehow a chance to hit her, she had a plasma force field generator built into her outfit, strong enough to reflect 4 plasma rounds.

Walking down to the local bar 'The Black Flag', Victor and Meridian entered to find the normal site of thieves, wanted men, bounty hunters, lottering around the bar. Plus the occasional drunk man on top of a table, the shot up body in the corner of the room next to plasma round casings, and hookers conversing with others with men's faces in their breasts, really no different from a western saloon. Besides the few stares Meridian was getting, she felt right at home. Following victor, she went to the bar and they both sat down on a stool. The bar tender greeted her and asked what she wanted to drink. Asking for a whiskey, the man nodded and left to the back room to fetch her drink. Looking around for anything out of the ordinary, she turned to her right to ask Victor, curious to who this 'person of interest' is. "So where are these people you wanted me to meet?" She inquired. Victor just smiled and tilted his head to the other direction. Looking to her left she noticed 2 people with cloaks now taking a seat to her left, a large tall figure with someone poking out from his shoulder, and a small figure roughly half the other's size. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back at victor who just smiled. Sighing she turned back to talk to the figures, only to look down the barrel of a revolver. _Type .68 Handcannon Revolver, 3rd most powerful revolver on this planet, 4 shots, pullback hammer only. _Meridian thought of instantly. _With a arm that small, he or she would smack themselves in the face with how much kickback that revolver has, idiot. S_mirking, the figure pulled back the hammer on the gun, ready to fire. However the moment she blinked Meridian was no where to be seen, and even more shocking was how the revolver fell to pieces right in her hand

_B-But..._

Hearing the 'CHANK' sound of a buckshot being loaded into a shotgun chamber made the figure freeze in fear, it came from right behind her. Spinning around the figure's breath hitched in her throat, when she was looking into the barrel of the First Strike. Looking to the other figure for help, the large figure pulled out a large black katana, easily around the size of the figure itself. Swinging at incredible speed, the large figure was shocked to see victor blocking the attack with his own blood red katana, the 'Ketsueki Akuma', and pointing a gloved hand, each finger connected to a small blade (A/N: think Freddy Krugar claw) at the large figure's neck. The small figure was horrified that the larger figure was cornered like she was so easily. Meridian held out her hand and opened it, allowing 7 screws and 7 bolts to fall to the ground. Confused, the smaller figure eyed the nuts and bolts falling to the ground. Then it hit the figure like a ton of bricks.

_T-The screws to my gun...she literally just dismantled my gun in my hand_

Both figures froze where they stood, they looked at eachother and nodded. The large figure sheathed his blade, and they both put their hands up in defeat and surrender. Hearing the clinking of glass, they looked to find Meridian sitting on her stool casually drinking Whiskey. Looking over, she eyed the two figures "Did you need something?" she asked like nothing ever happened. _W-When did she move? _Shaking, the smaller figure spoke. "Yes we do." Meridian was confused. "So tell me...why do kids, by the look of 16 and 17, want to try and kill a Director?" The girl's eyes snapped open and reached to her head, finding that her cloak had been pulled down, she looked behind her to find the same for the 17 year old looking boy. "Well? Are you going to answer me?" Meridian asked. Mustering up all the courage that she had, the girl spoke to Meridian. "My name is Victoria A. Baylock, and i request you to train me." Meridian stopped mid drink, "Scuse me?" Was all she could say. _So that's why she looked to familiar, huh wa-da-ya know, richest girl in the world from a rich family from the GRN, this will be interesting. _"And why should i teach a child how to kill someone?" "What do you want? Money? Power? Another toy for your weapon collection? Name it and its yours." _Doesn't even give me a valid reason, whatever not my business anyway... i got an idea, should be amusing. if she does it i will train her. _

"Order me another whiskey" The vampire wanna-be simply stated.

_Shes not even done with the one shes drinking...whatever she says that gets her to say yes._

Ordering one, they waited for the bartender to finish pouring the drink. When he was done, he put the drink in front of Victoria, who pushed it toward Meridian. However Meridian pushed it back, "Noooope YOUR gonna drink it, down it in one gulp and deal, i will train you to the best of my ability." Glaring at the glass, the girl looked back and fourth between everyone before picking the glass up. _Here goes nothing..._

She never felt any pain like the burning feeling in her throat.

However she did as Meridian asked, and downed it in one go. Coughing, she slammed the glass down and went to her hands and knees gagging. Meridian was laughing so hard she was holding her stomach, Victor was Chuckling. "Ok ok kid, i will teach you, get ready for hell on Fragment. Note that i classify people by rank to show how far you are to getting to the end of your training." Still coughing, she looked at Meridian and asked. "Then what rank AM I then?"

"Welcome to the Dawn of the Devil's Pawn"

**Woooah that was alot for me**

**took me a bit longer because deleted the beginning of the chapter by accident**

**thanks for reading and i will post new chapters hopefully weekly**

**R&R and please don't be to hard on me**

**:D**


End file.
